


My Brother

by spunkyMaverick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester-centric, Dean loves his trans brother, Gen, Homophobia, Trans Character, Trans Male Sam Winchester, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkyMaverick/pseuds/spunkyMaverick
Summary: Sam is trans.Dean is fine with it.John is not.





	My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sort of vent over the summer. It was just supposed to be quick and emotional, so I could get through some feelings.

"Dean?"

"What's up?"

"I'm a boy."

"What do you mean you're a boy?"

"I mean I'm a boy. I feel like a boy in my head, but my body is a girl. And sometimes, I really hate myself because of that."

"Are you sure? I mean, this is a big thing to say. You know you don't have to be a boy to be a badass, right?"

"No, I'm sure I'm boy. That has nothing to with it. I've been sure for a year. A year and five months now actually."

"Well, okay. But what do I call you then?"

"I like the name Sam."

"Alright. Sammy, it is."

"Thanks, Dean. But you can't tell Dad, okay?"

"Whatever. Come on, Sammy. You don't want Dad to get pissed at you for missing class again."

* * *

Dean watches from the chair quietly as Dad had told him to. Dad has found out about Sam somehow. He's not sure how. Dean hadn't said anything to him. Dean may be loyal to a fault to Dad, but his main goal is to protect Sam.

But now those two are arguing about Sam's status as a boy. Or that Dad thinks Sam should "cut it out and stop being a special snowflake". And a bunch of other things.

The arguing between Sam and Dad isn't unusual. They're always butting heads. They're never on the same page, and Sam always seems to push the wrong buttons that just piss Dad off.

This time is different though. This time, Sam hadn't thrown himself recklessly into danger or disobeyed a simple order Dad had given. No. Dad had just found out that Sam is a boy and didn't like it.

Dean doesn't like how one-sided the arguing is. He doesn't like the tears that are welling up in Sam's eyes. He doesn't like how Dad is bringing up things that have never mattered to him before.

"Dad, stop it!" Dean finally yells, not able to take it any longer. "Just stop it!"

"Dean, sit down!" Dad yells. "Unless you're going to tell me you're also some god damn homosexual."

"No," Dean growls, "I'm not. But I'm also not going to sit around and let you treat my _brother_ like _he's_ some monster that we're about to hunt! He's still the same guy he was yesterday! You just found out he's a boy now! So what!"

"Go to your room," Dad hisses. "Both of you."

* * *

Sam had ran off to college at soon as possible. The sending off hadn't exactly been the best. Neither he nor Dad were pleased to have Sam leave.

He can't believe Sam would leave him alone. Maybe Sam has been planning this the whole time. To distance himself and then run off.

As angry as he wants to be, he's more worried about how Sam is.

He's not exactly the religious type. Never has been. But if there's a god out there. He prays that Sam will be alright out there.


End file.
